Redscar
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |mc = Redscar |starclan resident = Redscar |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Code of the Clans |deadbooks = The Ultimate Guide }} Redscar is a reddish-brown tabby tom with a jagged scar that stretches from his ear to his jawline, and pale eyes. History In the Field Guides ''Code of the Clans :Redscar is an ancient ShadowClan medicine cat. :Redscar gives herbs to Brightwhisker, who is going to be the new ShadowClan leader after the death of the previous ShadowClan leader, Snowstar. He does not let her go to Highstones, or appoint a deputy, because she is very ill and he believes she needs rest to get better. She tells him she has to go, but he tells her StarClan would be aware of how sick she is. Brightwhisker says she wishes she was still Snowstar's deputy. :When Redscar wakes up the next morning, Flowerstem comes into his den and he finds that Brightwhisker had died in her sleep, due to the overwhelming strength of the illness. Redscar is devastated and furious with himself that he didn't realize it was greencough. Mossfire walks into the den and finds Redscar and Flowerstem looking over Brightwhisker's body, and she asks what is wrong. Her sister wails that Brightwhisker had died. Redscar pads out of the den, his paws heavy as stone. He calls a Clan meeting and delivers the horrifying news. Jumpfoot says that he'd like to be leader, as there is no deputy to take Brightwhisker's place. There are several meows of approval, but some murmurs of disagreement. One of the queens calls out that Mossfire should be Clan leader instead, because Jumpfoot is aggressive, and they want peace for their kits. Jumpfoot snarls that he and Mossfire will fight, and whichever cat wins will be the new Clan leader. When the two cats begin to fight with unsheathed claws, Redscar turns away. He doesn't believe that StarClan would want warriors to fight like that to choose who would lead their Clan. He hears the two thuds of both Mossfire and Jumpfoot crumpling to the ground. Redscar smells blood, and knows what he will see as he turns. Both cats lie near each other as they die from blows struck too close and too hard. Redscar feels that he has failed again. He goes into his den after Flowerstem asks him if he needs any herbs or water. :Later, Snowstar, ShadowClan's former leader, comes to Redscar in a dream, telling him to appoint a new leader. He is about to protest, as he does not believe in his own wisdom, but then chooses Flowerstem to be leader, because all she wants to do is care for the Clan, and even when her sister had died, she was very strong-willed. To back up his decision, he sneaks a snowdrop stalk into the camp, to make it look as if StarClan had sent a sign for Flowerstem to become leader. He thanks Snowstar under his breath as ShadowClan rejoices and Flowerstem accepts her new duty. The Ultimate Guide'' :Present at Tigerclaw's leader ceremony, Redscar is one of the nine cats to give Tigerclaw a life. He introduces himself as a medicine cat of ShadowClan, and says that he is the one who told Flowerstar that StarClan wished for her to become ShadowClan's new leader, after the death of Brightwhisker. Before continuing, he peeks over his shoulder to make sure that Flowerstar, who had given Tigerclaw a previous life, had walked away, and Redscar admits that he actually faked the sign, and StarClan never sent it. He goes on to say that he placed the stalk where it could be found in the middle of the camp, and so he could announce to his Clanmates who StarClan had chosen. :The life he gives Tigerclaw is for trusting his instincts, and not letting StarClan completely deafen his senses. He warns Tigerclaw to listen to StarClan, but to not let that completely take control of his life, and that he, as leader, is the one who can steer the paws of his Clanmates in the right direction. Tigerclaw thinks to himself that the life he gets from Redscar makes sense, and gets a surge of confidence from it. Character pixels Official art Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Rotnarberu:Шрамовникfi:Puna-arpifr:Balafre Rouge Category:Males Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Medicine cats Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Main characters